


"One last time"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [14]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry lan zhan, Baby Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Character Death, Dark Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Gen, Hiding, M/M, Mafia AU, Protective momma bear wwx, Scared wei ying, Yuan pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: A-Yuan stays where he is and tries to keep his breathing quiet- just like his mother thought him.The closet is small and cramped but then again the whole apartment is small. Not like where they lived before. With the bad man. The large house in the city. (But it wasn't nice. Not when mama had hugged him close some nights and a-yuan had traced the purple marks on mama's arms.)





	"One last time"

A-Yuan stays where he is and tries to keep his breathing quiet- just like his mother thought him. 

The closet is small and cramped but then again the whole apartment is small. Not like where they lived before. With the bad man. The large house in the city. (But it wasn't nice. Not when mama had hugged him close some nights and a-yuan had traced the purple marks on mama's arms.)

The screaming picks up from the kitchen again. "-my house! Why won't you leave us be?!" 

Then a quieter voice. Just as angry but a-yuan remembers this voice. It sometimes still haunts his dreams. 

"Wei Ying! Stop being so dramatic. This is no place to raise a child. Come back to Gusu."

Something smashes and A-Yuan flinches holding his stuffed rabbit close to his chest.

There's an audible click followed by a string of curses from the man who he once called father.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at wei ying?!"

"I'm only going to ask politely one last time Lan Wangji - leave this apartment. Leave me and  _ my _ son alone. Neither of us are going back to that hell hole." 

A-Yuan clutches hia bunny tighter. And whispers reasurences to it. "It's okay zhanzhan. The bad man will be gone soon."

(He still remembers the day his mother had bundled him and packed their bags with tear lined eyes. They had played dress up before him mama had played mission impossible with one of fathers cars. Then "where would you like to go a-yuan?" He had been surprised because father never let them go anywhere anymore. His mother and just smiled and said "we're not going back. No more silly rules. We are going to get a new home and then I'll bring you to visit your cousins and aunts and uncles") (he hadn't even known he had other family members left after mother had adopted him when his family had died) (then he realised mother had meant  _ his _ family - his family that he hadn't seen in years)

Still feeling unhappy he pulled the phone his mother had pushed into his hand and clicked on the button that said "a-cheng" 

A grumpy "what do you want  _ now  _ a-xian?" answered before A-Yuan whispered "bad man is here" 

A round of curses and something being dropped echoes through the speaker. "Stay where you are a-yuan! Don't move! And stay on the phone" 

A loud noise from the kitchen reverberates through the house. His uncle pauses on the other line. "A-yuan?" A yuan is staring through the crack in the closet as the bedroom door is pushed open. "A-Yuan?!" His uncles voice is shrill and paniced.

The shoes walk to the closet and open the door. A-yuan blinks back against the sudden light.

"Mama?"

He looks up. It's not his mother.

His uncle starts yelling down the phone. "A-yuan?! A-yuan what's happening?"

He manages to get the word "bad" out before the phone is plucked out of his hand. 

"Jiang cheng i'm terribly sorry for your family's loss. Do tell me when you decide on a date for the funeral."

He hears the muffled screams down the line before the small phone is broken. 

A-yuan tears up. "Where's mama? I want my mama?!"

A backhand hits him across the face and he starts crying. He hadn't missed this. Where was mother? Mama had told him that he'd keep him safe. He is being picked up by someone. They pass the kitchen where he can see some red paint on a wall (he doesn't remember it being their earlier.) "We are going home Sizhui. You will not see your mother again."

Sobbing quietly, he manages a small "Yes father." (Mother will come for him he believes.) (She doesn't) 

It's only when he's back in his old room does he realise he left zhanzhan in the cupboard.

*******

Miles away a pair of siblings weep over the corpse of their brother.

A gun is in his hand. 

It's staged like a suicide but they know better.

They weep for a man who fell in love with a monster.

They weep for their Nephew now lost to them.

They weep for the words left unsaid and moments lost and a life filled with fear that was cut short.

*****

Years later a young man named Sizhui (he had another name. Once.) meets up with another young man ("a group project meeting for college father") named Jin Ling in the ruins of an apartment block that had been demolished a decade ago. 

They start planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup you gessed it- another mafia au where lwj and lxc are powerfull mobsters and wwx runs with lsz only to be hunted down :))
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
